Recueils d'OS pas super
by CarliieSkream1
Summary: Vieux O.S un peu niais sur les bords, ont plus de deux ans.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelles fictions retrouvées au fond de ma mémoire de portable, écrites il y a au moins deux ans, ne soyez pas trop dur envers moi, je sais que c'est assez niais, enfin vous verrez...

PS: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes!

Bonne lecture Carlie.

Persos à S.M

* * *

Pov Bella

Carlisle avez eu une merveilleuse idée: remonter le nos pouvoirs magiques Quelques secondes plus tard nous étions arrivés au temps des grecs à Rome. Tout y était magique: le Colisée, les chars, les habitants...

-"Bien, dis-je, comme c'est Carlisle qui a trouvé l'idée il sera le narrateur. Faites de votre mieux et surtout ne le coupez pas trop. Des questions?"

-"Moi, dit Jasper, avec votre nouveau pouvoir, on ressent les émotions imposées par le narrateur?"

-" Euh... oui c'est bien ça!" dit Edward.

Après cela, nous commencions. Le décor, les costumes et tout reste se formés autour de nous au fur et à mesure que Carlisle parlait.

Il disait:

-" Il était une fois, une troupe de dieux et de déesses vivants sur le mont Olympe. Zeus (Carlisle) le dieu des dieux, Athéna (Alice) la déesse de la guerre et de ... la mode. "

A cette annonce Alice sautillait de joie. Carlisle repris:

-" Son époux Poséidon (Jasper) le dieu de la mer, Vénus (Rosalie) la déesse de la beauté, son compagnon Cupidon (Emmet) le dieu de l'amour."

Nous éclations tous de rire car Emmet se retrouva en couche-culotte en arc et des flèches en main.

-" Mais eeeeuuuuhh! Dit-il, Carlisle, on ne peut pas changer?"

-" Non, dit Carlisle, c'est beaucoup trop drôle!"

Il continua son récit:

-" Et le plus jeune et célibataire de tous: Apollon (Edward) dieu des sports et de la beauté (nda: enfin je crois*-* waww imaginez-le en toge de l'époque!)" Edward semblait choquer du choix de Carlisle et moi je le regardai. Qu'il était beau!

Pov Edward

Carlisle avait décidé de me mettre en dieu grec Apollon. Mais il n'avait pas donné de rôle à Bella pour l'instant. Il continua:

-" Un jour, Zeus leur dit: Mes chers enfants, vous êtes grands, beaux... Mais il vous manque du savoir vivre en communauté. C'est pour cela que vous allez être inscrits dans un lycée de Rome. Attention, il ne faut pas que l'on sache votre vraie identité. J'ai confiance en vous bonne chance."

Le décor changea et nous arrivions à une sorte de lycée d'autre fois. Bella avait revêtu une magnifique toge bleue qui allait très bien avec son teint. Elle marchait avec un parchemin dans les mains. Carlisle continua:

-"Dans ce lycée, il y avait une très belle jeune fille du nom de Pénéloppe."

-" Pénéloppe?! Dit Bella, Elle n'est pas l'épouse d'Ulysse normalement?"

-"Ooooh Bella, dit Emmet, on s'en fout royalement!"

-"Je peux continuer?" Dit Carlisle.

-" Vas-y." Dit Jasper. -" Bien. Alors Pénéloppe était indifférente à la beauté d'Apollon, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Cupidon lui disait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle ce qu'Apollon ne crut pas du tout. À la fin de la journée, Pénéloppe passa près d'Apollon qui l'arrêta et lui dit:

Je ne pense pas m'être présenté je suis Apollon. Tu dois être Pénéloppe. Laisses moi te dire que tu es magnifique.

Elle lui répondue:

Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

J'allai à la cafétéria. Tu viens avec moi? Apollon fut surpris de cette demande mais il l'accompagna. A leur entrée, tous les suivaient du regard. Mais peu importait pour les deux amoureux. À part l'être aimé."

-"Carlisle, dis-je, pourquoi?"

Il n'écouta pas ma plainte et continua:

-" Le temps passé et Pénéloppe avait découvert le secret des dieux. Elle avait d'ailleurs rencontré la famille d'Apollon et ils étaient tous deux se promenant sur le mont Olympe. Apollon attrapa la main de Pénéloppe et il lui dit en se mettent à genou:

Ma Pénéloppe, je suis un homme comblé depuis que je t'ai rencontré. C'est pour cela *sort un écrin contenant une bague de cristal* que je te demande de devenir ma femme."

-"ATTENDS... QUOIII?"

Bella et moi avions réagis en même temps. Carlisle continua sous les rires moqueurs des gars et les regards attendris des filles:

-"Pénéloppe répondis au bord des larmes: OUI, je le veux. Et ils s'embrass...-"

Pov Carlisle

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que tous les décors disparurent et nous étions tous assis par terre dans le salon sauf Bella et Edward.

-" Non mais ça va pas, dit ce dernier, tu voulais vraiment que j'embrasse Bella?!"

Bella elle était complètement... pliée de rire?!

-" Tu me soutiens pas- "

Edward se coupa dans sa phrase et il éclata de rire. Je me tournai pour voir Emmet toujours en couche. Après avoir bien rit Emmet dit:

-" Avoue Edward t'aurais bien voulut embrasser Bella."

Oooh attaque frontale d'Emmet.

Pov Emmet

Bien fait pour lui il ne répondit pas mais Bella avait un sourire joueur et sans crier garde elle se planta devant Edward et elle l'embrassa.

Pov Edward

Mayday mayday Signal interrompu. Bella était en train de m'embrasser devant les yeux médusés de ma famille. Elle s'arrêta, me sourit tendrement et se retourna vers un Emmet choqué.

-" Alors maintenant nous pouvons dire que tout est bien qui finit bien!"

Oooh que oui. Et nous nous embrassions une nouvelle fois


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Edward

-" EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!" Cria Bella.

Je venais de lui prendre son téléphone et j'étais parti en courant. Elle avait déjà raconté à ma sœur Alice qu'il y avait une copie de son journal intime dedans et je voulais savoir si j'étais dedans.

-"DE TOUTES FAÇONS, IL Y A UN CODE QUE TU NE TROUVERAS JAMAIS!" Avait-elle continué.

J'avais couru jusqu'à ma clairière qui se trouve dans la forêt près de chez moi. J'avais son téléphone entre mes mains et je sélectionnais un dossier appelé: " Ne pas ouvrir". Comme elle me l'avait dit il y avait un code. J'essayai "chocolat" son aliment préféré. Je la connais si bien, elle est pour moi une grande amie, une confidente et tout et tout. A ma grande surprise, j'avais trouvé du premier coup et ce que je lus me surpris agréablement.

Pov Bella

Edward était partit avec mon téléphone avec le but de lire mon journal intime. Je lui courrais après et je vus qu'il s'était arrêté dans une magnifique clairière. Il avait déjà trouvé mon code. Quelle idiote j'ai fait en mettant un double de mon journal intime dedans! Il lisait. J'attendais de l'attendre rire mais rien. Je décidais de le regarder et là il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Et il lâcha:

-" Je le savais, elle m'aime aussi!"

Oui, je suis amoureuse du frère de ma meilleure amie. Mais je me figeai. Il a bien dit " aussi" cela veut dire qu'il m'aime! Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de ma cachette.

Je dis:

-" Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Vas-y moques-toi mais rends-moi d'abord mon portable!"

Il se retourna et me regarda. Il me rendit mon portable. Je voulais partir mais il retint par le bras.

Pov Edward

Comment c'est possible, elle m'aime aussi! Je la regardai tendrement dans mes yeux et lui rendit son portable. Elle allait partir mais je lui pris le bras l'obligeant à se retourner. J'aperçus des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle y pleura.

-" C'est tout ma Bella. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît."

Elle me regarda et dit:

-" Pourquoi?" Je la regardai tendrement et lui répondis:

-" Parce que je t'aime." Je l'embrassai avec passion. Nous rompîmes le baiser et elle dit:

-" Moi aussi.


End file.
